


HEAVEN

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death Anniversaries, M/M, Mourning, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long since she died.<br/>But it feels like yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HEAVEN

_The truth runs wild, like a tear down a cheek. Trying to save face, and daddy heartbreak. I’m lying_ through _my teeth._

The moment Stiles woke up, he knew what day it was. It had been fourteen years since his mom died. He was wondering if he knew the truth about her, if the tears he had shed over her death were real or fake. His father’s face when he arrived at the hospital to them pulling his son from the hospital room, from his mother’s cold arms.

Was any of it real?

_This voice inside has been eating at me. Trying to replace the love I fake with what we both need._

He woke Derek up with his crying.

He didn’t mean to start crying, he didn’t mean to do anything that day. He was just going to visit the gravesite with his dad, but his father was in the hospital.

He heard Derek on the phone.

_Awake, wide eyed. I’m screaming at me. Trying to keep faith and picture his face staring up at me._

When he was in the hospital, that last night with his mom, he knew it was her last night.

Her eyes were wide, and she was awake. She was never awake. It was a bad sign of what was to come.

She remembered him that night. She held his warm body in her arms as she faded out that night, and she was so hopeful that she would stay to say goodbye to her husband.

She didn’t.

_Without losing a piece of me, how do I get to heaven?_

Stiles missed his mom like hell.

He knew she was there with him.

But he wanted her to put him to bed.

He saw Erica, Boyd, and Cora walk in, followed by Laura.

Derek walked in and wrapped Stiles in a hug.

Erica, Boyd, Cora, and Laura wrapped tightly around the both of them.


End file.
